


Knotted Priorities

by OtterlyNonsensical



Series: Priorities [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Pegging, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyNonsensical/pseuds/OtterlyNonsensical
Summary: Saeyoung doesn't have to wait long to see the surprise Yoosung and MinJi put together for him, but it was certainly worth the wait.





	1. Chapter 1

MinJi had convinced Yoosung to come shopping with her with the promise of stopping at the game store, but as they left the store mischievousness took over as she saw the adult toy store across the street.  They usually purchased any toys they wanted online and even that still made Yoosung turn red sometimes, much to Saeyoung’s delight. She swore he bought some toys just to see Yoosung blush.

 

She grabbed Yoosungs free hand and led him to the crosswalk while he was still looking at the box of the new game he had bought.  He didn’t even look up until they were already in the store. With camera in hand and already recording, MinJi pouted at him, “Aren’t you going to help me pick something out?  I’m sure there is something in here that we could all enjoy!”

 

Finally looking up, Yoosung sputtered, turning red and nearly dropping his game when he noticed where they were.  MinJi giggled as she ended the video before instantly sending it to Saeyoung.

 

“MinJi, can’t we just buy something online?  Someone we know might see us in here.” Yoosung whined but followed obediently as MinJi led him deeper into the store.

 

“My cutie Yoosung, don't you want to be my good boy?  Don’t you want to pick out something fun to surprise Saeyoung with?  I know he would really like knowing that we picked something out just for him!”

 

MinJi’s phone dinged several times in a row.  She looked down at the increasing notifications on her phone then ruffled Yoosung’s hair.  “I want you to go look for something you think Saeyoung would like while I respond to my messages.  You can do that for me right?”

 

Yoosung bit his lip and nodded in agreement.

 

“Perfect!”  She pecked a quick kiss on his cheek.  “I will have to get my sweet puppy a treat later!”

 

Yoosung wandered off in search of something for Saeyoung and MinJi turned back to her phone with the ever increasing message count.

 

_Saeyoung:  oooOOOOooohhh_

 

_Saeyoung:  That blush!_

 

_Saeyoung:  You know it does things to me._

 

_Saeyoung:  But alas, I am a slave to work and can’t come out to play…_

 

_Saeyoung:  WHY_

 

_Saeyoung:  AREN’T_

 

_Saeyoung:  YOU_

 

_Saeyoung:  TALKING_

 

_Saeyoung:  TO_

 

_Saeyoung:  ME_

 

_Saeyoung:  ?_

 

_Saeyoung:  ?_

 

_Saeyoung:  ?_

 

_Saeyoung:  MinJiiiiiiiiii_

 

_Saeyoung:  I want to play too!!!!!_

 

_Saeyoung:  Don’t leave me out.  I will be so sad._

 

_Saeyoung:  You are probably off doing naughty things without me right now._

 

_Saeyoung:  Being sneaky in the store_

 

_Saeyoung:  And not even sharing pictures with me!_

 

_MinJi:  Calm down!  Such a drama queen! <3 _

 

_MinJi:  If you are so busy then you don't need pictures!  You need to work!_

 

_MinJi:  But we love you so Yoosung is picking out something just for you._

 

_MinJi:  So you have to be a little patient at least!_

 

_Saeyoung:  But MinJi, I want my present now!  I don't want to wait!_

 

_Saeyoung:  I might age 50 years from work by the time I get home tonight without presents!  I need presents to keep me young and beautiful!_

 

_MinJi:  Yoosung found something so we are going to check out and head home.  I can maybe show you your present before you get home if Saeran isn't around._

 

_MinJi:  But you have to make sure this time!!!_

 

_MinJi:  If Saeran is traumatized again then you won't get to play with your surprise!_

 

_Saeyoung:  Fine………..I will lock the door._

 

_Saeyoung:  Now hurry home!  I want to seeee_

 

_MinJi:  Fine, but no peeking through the store security cameras either!_

 

_Saeyoung:  You take all the fun out of it, but fine!_

 

_Saeyoung:  HURRY_

 

_Saeyoung:  God 707 demands presents!_

 

Joining Yoosung in the aisle he had narrowed his search down to, she tucked away her phone and slipped her hand into his.  “Find anything?”

 

Yoosung blushed again, presenting what he was considering.  “I thought he might like something like this. He did say he was an S…”

 

MinJi took the paddle with a paw print cut out of it and delicately traced her finger over the shape.  “It’s perfect! I think maybe we could grab some rope for him too!”

 

MinJi reached out to grab a length of red rope, then grabbed another length of yellow.  She turned to hand them to Yoosung when she noticed he had another item in his hand. She didn't know if he had already been carrying it, or had just picked it up, but in his hand was a strap-on harness with sparkling blue dildo.

 

“U-um, MinJi, it’s not exactly just for Saeyoung, but I think we both might enjoy this.  Can we try it sometime?”

 

“Of course!  And I did say you deserved a treat!  Besides, I love when you tell me what you like, my sweet puppy.”  She kissed him thoroughly before taking all of the toys from him to the register to checkout.

 

Once purchased and everything safely hidden in a discreet bag, they left the store hand in hand, trying not to run back to the car, both eager to get started on putting on a show for Saeyoung.

 


	2. Chapter 2

MinJi and Yoosung shared hurried kisses in between stripping off their clothes.  MinJi grabbed Yoosung’s collar and slipped it around his now bare neck, Yoosung gasping at the weight of it. .  She put on the harness and tightened the leather straps until it was snugly in place. Yoosung whined and dropped to his knees, crawling over to her, nuzzling at her blue sparkly cock.  MinJi snapped a picture of Yoosung and shot it off to Saeyoung.

 

_ MinJi:  You can watch now! _

 

Not even seconds later, her phone rang with an incoming call.  MinJi answered the call and put it on speaker. “Watching wasn’t enough?  So greedy!” She huffed a laugh as she set the phone on the side table.

 

“But MinJi, I wanted to hear too!”

 

MinJi sunk her fingers in Yoosung's hair and gently pulled to guide him to the bed.  Sitting on the side, he needed no guidance and immediately stared nuzzling her thighs, adding little licks along the way.  His nose found its way between her folds, nudging at her clit while he pushed the harness straps further out of his way, following his exploration with his tongue.  She spread her legs wider, giving him more access to her pussy with a pleased sigh.

 

“Mmm, Puppy, you are doing such a good job taking care of her.  Such a good boy! Put your fingers in her nice and deep now. You both look so good together.”

 

Yoosung followed the orders, sliding two fingers in deep, curling them as he pumped them in and out.  MinJi bucked her hips up at the motion with a gasp, her cock jumping with the motion and catching Yoosung’s attention.

 

Yoosung lapped at her pussy with broad strokes a few more times before those licks continued up to her cock.  A groan came from the phone and from MinJi as he explored, getting closer and closer to the head. MinJi ran her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly, causing Yoosung to gasp.

 

“Puppy, do you want to suck my cock?”  MinJi asked, breathless.

 

Yoosung whined and nodded against her hip.

 

“You have permission to do whatever you want Puppy, you have been such a good boy telling me what you want today.  Saeyoung, did you know that he picked this out on his own today. Isn’t he the best puppy.”

 

Yoosung’s mouth surrounded the tip and sank down slowly as she spoke his praises.

 

“Shit, Yoosung, you are so perfect.  Our perfect puppy. You look so good taking MinJi’s cock like that.”  Heavy breathing continued out of the phone speaker.

 

“Saeyoung, are you touching yourself at work?  So Naughty!”

 

“My pants are still on sweetheart, but they are getting uncomfortably tight.  Do you want me to take them off?”

 

“Mmmm, Yes please.  I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  There was a rustling on the phone before it settled.

 

“Is that better?”

 

“Much.  Our puppy looks so good sucking your cock.  I know personally how good he feels too.”

 

Yoosung whimpered and picked up his speed as he continued to pump his fingers into her pussy.

 

“Yes,”  MinJi gasped, “so good!”

 

“Yoosung, Puppy, Can MinJi fuck your pretty mouth?”

 

Yoosung pulled off and nodded his consent.  MinJi scooted closer to the edge of the bed and slipped her fingers into his hair again and guided him gently down onto her, pushing into the back of his throat and holding him there for a moment.  She tugged him back up and shallowly thrust up into his mouth before pushing into his throat again. She continued her slow pace with her eyes glued to his mouth wrapped around her and his eyes staring up at her.  

 

“Fuck, you two are killing me.  I love to watch you together. I love you both so much.”  The emotion was thick in his voice as he panted through the phone.  “Yoosung, do you want her to fuck you now? Why don't you get the lube and work yourself open for us.  I want to be able to see you puppy.”

 

Yoosung immediately obeyed, going to the side table for the lube then crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees.  He poured some out onto his hand then began working it into his ass. MinJi joined hi on the bed and held his cheeks apart for a better view.  Still holding him with one hand, she took the lube and drizzled more over his hole and fingers. She ran her fingers around his hole as he continued stretching himself.  He let out a loud moan as she slipped a finger in with his. 

 

“MinJi, please fuck him now, please.  I need to see you fuck him.” He was now panting into the phone, with the squish of lube as his hand worked his cock.

 

MinJi removed her fingers and added extra lube to her cock.  Yoosung dropped his chest to the bed and spread his cheeks. She positioned herself at his entrance and slowly pushed in.  Pulling out, she tilted his hips to a different angle and thrust in again. Yoosung whined as she pushed into his prostate, pushing his hips back into her harder and harder.  MinJi picked up her pace, the slap of the harness against his ass.

 

“Such a perfect ass, thank you for sharing this with me, my sweet puppy.  Are you close? Do you want me to make you come? You have been such a perfect boy today.”

 

MinJi pulled out and rolled him over and was back in him in no time, his legs pressed up to his chest.  She slipped her hand between them to his dripping cock and began lightly stroking him, his strangled groan rang out over the sounds of Saeyoung through the phone.  She slammed her hips into him and jerked him faster and harder until he cried out, hips pushing off the bed with the intensity of his prgasm.

 

Over the phone there was another shout as Saeyoung came as well.  “Fuck, that was so good,” he panted. “I can’t wait to get home to you both.  I need to clean up my computer and then I will be right home.”

 

MinJi blew him a kiss to the camera, then got up to get a wet rag to clean up Yoosung.  She wiped him down, then snuggled up to him, carding her fingers through his hair. He rolled over and nuzzled into her chest. 

 

“Do you need anything baby, I have water if you are thirsty?  You did so good for me.”

 

Yoosung shook his head, still not returning to using his words yet.

 

MinJi covered them both up and cuddled him while they listened to the sounds of Saeyoung cleaning up over the phone.  “Did you enjoy that? Was that what you wanted Yoosung?”

 

Yoosung nodded into her embrace with a relaxed grin.  

 

They laid there in silence until there was the sound of knocking over the phone.  Saeyoung answered it and there was a conversation at the door that they couldn’t make out.  Saeyoung returned to the phone, “Apparently even though I locked the door, Saeran still doesn't appreciate hearing me through the walls.”

 

At that Yoosung burst out laughing.  “Next time just come home to watch. Don’t torture your brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More smut coming up next!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Curled up in MinJi’s arms, Yoosung had drifted to sleep waiting for Saeyoung to get home.  They didn’t live too far from the bunker he still used as an office, and where Saeran lived now.  Saeyoung had texted that he was on his way a few minutes after he had cleaned up his work area, and with how fast he usually drives, he should be home any moment.  The thought crossed her mind just as she heard the crunch of gravel as his car pulled into their driveway.

 

She carded her fingers through Yoosung’s hair, gently waking him up as she heard the garage door open and close.  Yoosung cracked his eye open then gave a sleepy whine as he buried his face in her breasts. MinJi felt his lips curl into a smile as he continued to nuzzle into her.  She giggled as she scratched his scalp.

 

“Such a sleepy puppy.”  She breathed into his hair.  “Don’t you want to wake up to give Saeyoung his surprise?”

 

He nodded into her, but kept his face buried.  He investigated the soft flesh, nipping and licking his way to her sensitive nipple.  MinJi gasped as he bit sharply into her, pulling Yoosung’s hair lightly.

 

Both were too absorbed to hear the footsteps approach the bed.  Saeyoung whined, already dropping his sweatshirt on the floor and beginning to pull off his shirt unceremoniously.  “Hey, no fair! I want to play too!” The shirt went flying over his head and his pants unbuttoned and already falling down his hips as he dove into bed behind Yoosung.

 

Saeyoung snuggled against Yoosung’s back and wrapped his arms around both of them, leaning in to bite his shoulder.  Yoosung relinquished his prize with a moan, as he arched back into Saeyoung. “Saeyoung,” he panted as Saeyoung ground his hardening cock into his ass.  “W-welcome home.” He rolled his hips back in rhythm.

 

MinJi slipped from the bed and removed the harness and grabbed the ropes and paddle for Saeyoung.  She crawled back onto the bed, lying on her side, taking in the view before her. Saeyoung was sucking and biting Yoosung’s neck, leaving a trail of marks, his hands had moved to Yoosung’s hips holding them still as he ground against him, his cock sticking out of the band of his underwear a little more with each thrust.  Yoosung reached for his own cock, but his hand was batted away.

 

She was dripping at the sight before her.  MinJi crooked her knee and slipped her fingers between her folds with a sigh.  The sound drew Saeyoung’s attention. His eyes sparkled as they met hers with a saucy wink as he licked up the shell of Yoosung’s ear.

 

“I love watching you two together!”  MinJi moaned as she curled her fingers into her pussy.

 

Yoosung’s eye startled open at the sound of her voice, darting to the movements of her hand as he groaned.  “M-minJi. Did you get his presents?”

MinJi dropped the rope and paddle on the bed between them, and Saeyoung bit his lip and blushed at the sight of them.  “Really?!”

 

MinJi smiled sweetly and nodded.  “Yeah! They even match your glasses!  I will even call you master if you want.”

 

Saeyoung laughed loudly at that.  “No need to call me master. God 707 will do just fine.”  He pulled back and slapped Yoosung’s ass before hopping out of bed and shedding his pants and underwear.

 

Yoosung yelped.  “Hey! What was that for?!”

 

“Because you have such a beautiful ass and I can’t keep my hands off of it!”

 

Yoosung chuckled as he sat up in bed as Saeyoung grabbed the rope, allowing it to slip between his fingers as he uncoiled it.  Yoosung watched in wonder as he tied a quick knot in it to see how well the rope would hold. “Do you know how to tie it in the pretty designs?”

 

Saeyoung’s eyebrows rose.  “You mean like a harness? Yoosung, are you admitting to watching porn?!”

 

Yoosung turned bright red at the implication.  “C-come on Saeyoung, you already know I watch porn sometimes, you knew that before we were even together.”

 

Waggling his eyebrows at Yoosung, “I know all about your browser history!”

 

MinJi couldn’t contain her giggles at the two.  They had all three been together long enough that she was still surprised at how embarrassed Yoosung could get when it came to actually talking about sex, but it was still fun to make him blush. She pulled Yoosung into a protective hug, while still giggling.  “It’s okay, Yoosung. You can watch as much porn as you want. We can even watch it together sometime if you want!”

 

Yoosung sputtered, but she felt his dick twitch with interest.  “MinJi, not you too!” He buried his bright red face into her shoulder to avoid looking at either of them.

 

“Aww, I’m sorry Yoosung.  You are just so cute when you are embarrassed!  We don't have to talk about porn if you don't want to.”

 

Yoosung plopped back onto the pillows.  “No, it's okay. You both know too well that I like being teased.  It just always felt like something you weren’t supposed to do, much less talk about.”

 

MinJi rested her head on his chest.  “You know you can always tell us if we push too far right?  Just say so and we will stop.”

Yoosung nodded.  “I, uh, think I might like to watch porn together sometime.  I really love you both so much!”

 

Saeyoung snuggled into Yoosung’s other side, wrapping them both in a hug.  “We love you too Yoosung”

 

“Anyway, I know it is your present, but could you maybe tie MinJi up pretty?  If that's okay with you MinJi?”

 

MinJi smiled and nodded, pecking him on the cheek as she sat up.  “Of course! If Saeyoung is up to the task.”

 

Saeyoung gasped and fell to the bed with his hand over his heart.  “You wound me. I have been trained as a secret agent, of course God 707 can tie you up with pretty knots!”

 

“Then where do you want me God 707?”

 

Saeyoung rose from the bed and gathered the rope once more, taking on an air of authority.  “Stand at the end of the bed. Yoosung, you stay where you are and watch.”

 

MinJi stood at the end of the bed as she was told as Saeyoung came to stand behind her.  He folded the red rope in half and began tying knots at intervals, slipping the loop in the rope around her neck  and lining up the knots between her breasts and down her stomach, finally pulling the last knot tightly against her pussy.  The rope was slipped through the loop at her neck, then more knots tied behind her back. Saeyoung reached around her and slipped the rope between the knots, starting to create diamond shapes.  When the harness was complete, he looped the extra rope into a bow through the knots on the back.

 

“Get on the bed now.  On your back.”

 

Saeyoung left the room with the yellow rope while MinJi followed his command.  The ropes pulled and rubbed her already sensitive body as she moved onto the bed with a sigh.  Lying next to Yoosung, she watched as his eyes traveled hungrily down her body. “Do you like the ropes?”

 

Yoosung nodded and reached out to run his fingers lightly along the rope, but was stopped as Saeyoung re-entered the room and tsked at him.  “No touching Yoosung. I’m not finished yet!”

 

Saeyoung had cut the yellow rope into smaller sections and dropped them on the bed as he climbed on.  He grabbed one of the lengths as he drew her hands together above her head, looping the rope around her wrists before tying them the the headboard.  

 

Taking another piece of the yellow rope, Saeyoung drew her leg up to a bent knee, wrapping the rope around her leg, binding her ankle to her thigh.  He did the same to her other leg, teasing the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. After tucking a pillow under her hips, he reached for the last two remaining pieces of rope and looped one behind each knee and tied them to the headboard, holding her legs open to expose her rope clad pussy.

 

“There, all finished.  What do you think Yoosung?”  Saeyoung stood back on his knees to admire his work with a satisfied nod.  He leaned over the side of the bed and fished around for his pants, grabbing his phone from the pocket and holding it up in triumph.  

 

“You look beautiful like this MinJi!  May I touch her now Saeyoung?”

 

“Yes, but I’m taking pictures too!”

 

Yoosung leaned over MinJi gently and ran his fingers over the rope in fascination.  When he came to where the rope knotted over her clit, he pressed a little harder, tracing the already wet rope between her folds.  

 

MinJi gasped at the pressure.  “Mmm, Yoosung, that feels good.”  Yoosung slipped his fingers beneath the rope above the knot and pulled it tighter, causing her to buck her hips with what little motion she could.

 

Saeyoung was still snapping pictures of the two of them on his phone.  “Do you want to keep being a puppy today Yoosung?”

 

Yoosung released the rope and sat back nodding.

 

“Good boy!  I want you to crawl over her and fuck MinJi’s mouth.  You aren't allowed to come though.”

 

Yoosung crawled over MinJi and eased his still mostly hard cock into her mouth, thrusting gently into her mouth.  MinJi leaned her head back, allowing him to slide deeper into her mouth. He gasped at the wetness surrounding him and thrust a little harder.

 

“What a good puppy you are!  Now then, I’m going to spank both of you with my new paddle.  I want you to tell me if it is too much, and puppy, you aren’t getting spankings because you misbehaved.  You are such a sweet boy for letting me spank you even when you don't deserve it.”

 

The first bite of the paddle against his ass caused him to jerk further into MinJi’s mouth as he cried out in both pleasure and pain.

 

“Is that okay Yoosung?”  Saeyoung asked in concern.

Yoosung nodded and continued thrusting into MinJi’s waiting mouth, waiting for the next burst of pain.  The next slap sounded, but Yoosung was surprised he didn't feel the sting. Instead he felt a muffled cry from MinJi around him.  

 

Saeyoung continued paddling one then the other, both Yoosung and MinJi crying out at the sensation and pain.  When both had bright red asses and began to shy away from the paddle, he set the paddle on the bed and slid the dripping rope away from MinJi’s pussy.  Grabbing the paddle again, Saeyoung brought the paddle down on her lips in short, swift bursts. She began to cry out and Yoosung cock went deeper still into her throat.

 

Yoosung lost all thoughts of being gentle and began to grind deeply against her face, also forgetting the order not to come.  He was getting so close when he felt a hand reach around him and squeeze the base of his cock.

 

“I don’t think so puppy.  I told you not to come. If you can't control yourself, you don't get to fuck her beautiful mouth anymore.  Come down here and lick her pussy, I want you to make her come at least once. It’s hardly fair that MinJi hasn’t come at all when both of us have.”

 

Yoosung slipped from MinJi’s lips and took Saeyounds spot between her legs.  The paddling had left her pussy and ass red and sensitive. When his gentle tongue licked along her lips, avoiding her clit, she couldn’t keep her his still.

 

Saeyoung took Yoosung’s previous position and thrust deeply into MinJi’s waiting mouth.  “Ah, your mouth feels so good babe!”

 

Yoosung’s exploration became more urgent the moment his tongue swirled around MinJi’s clit.  She bucked frantically up into his face. He began broad strokes, dipping into her pussy with every lap.  Reaching up to still her hips, he fucked his tongue into her as deep as he could, lapping at her wetness as if he were starved for it.

 

MinJi couldn't close her legs against the onslaught, but Saeyoung pulled out as she screamed out her first orgasm, hips bucking into Yoosung as much as she was able.  

 

“Good puppy.  You made her feel so good!  Can you make her come again with your mouth?”  Saeyoung climbed off of MinJi, giving her a light kiss as she tried to control her breathing.  He leaned over her breast and plucked at one peaked nipple while he bit down on the other. MinJi, still high from her orgasm cried out at the sensation.

 

Yoosung nodded and went back to work, sucking and nipping at her clit as he brought a hand up and pressed his fingers into her.  He knew how to curl his fingers to hit her g-spot and pushed her over sensitive body hard. Fingers thrusting in with a curl at a brutal pace as he sucked her swollen clit into his mouth.  Combined with Sayoung’s ministrations, she was coming again in minutes, her whole body trembling at the intensity.

“MinJi, Yoosung is going to fuck you now.  You don't need a break right?”

 

Unable to get her mouth to actually make words, she nodded.  Her hips were still bucking, looking for contact as Yoosung pulled away.

 

Yoosung grabbed the lube and vibrator from the night stand and drizzled the cold liquid over her pussy, dripping messily to the sheets below.  MinJi moaned at the cold lube on her overheated body. He slicked the lube over his cock as well then handed it to Saeyoung, who also lubed his cock and added some to the fold of her knee.

 

Saeyoung groaned as he slipped his cock into the tight crease of her knee.  He held her leg steady as he fucked into it. “Puppy, mount. I want you to fuck her hard like the puppy you are and you can come in her pussy, but you have to make her come again before you do”  He leaned in to kiss MinJi, tongues tangling as Yoosung entered her, both sharing moans of pleasure into the kiss.

 

Hips snapping with abandon, Yoosung placed the head of the vibrator against MinJi’s clit and turned it on.  She screamed at the intense pleasure that shot through her. MinJi bucked her hips trying to get away from the strong vibrations, but Yoosung made sure they followed her even as his hips snapped into hers, his balls slapping heavily against her already tender ass.

 

Unable to take so many sensationions at once, MinJi’s body exploded with a scream.  Yoosung pounded into her harder, chasing his own orgasm. Bodies slapping together, he reached his limit and came into her as her trembling pussy continued to milk him.  He rode out his orgasm with deep grinding thrusts then nearly collapsed on top of her. Saeyoung helped him catch himself as he leaned in to kiss both of lovers deeply.

 

“That was so hot puppy, I’m a little jealous you didn’t fuck me that hard.  You did so good making MinJi come so many times.” Saeyoung ran his fingers soothingly through Yoosungs hair.

 

Yoosung got off of MinJi and snuggled into her side, leaning in for kisses.  “Yoosung, you are such a good puppy. You are so perfect. I love you!”

 

Saeyoung watched the pair snuggle with a fond smile, but he wasn’t finished with MinJi yet.  He left her side to move back between her legs, picking up the discarded vibrator that was still rumbling on the bed, bringing it back to her pussy.  “MinJi, I know its a lot, but I’m going to make you come once, maybe twice more. Do you think you can manage that?”

 

MinJi groaned into Yoosung.  “Ugh, Saeyoung. I’m not sure I can.”  Her entire body was shaking at the overstimulation.

 

“You can do it babe, your God needs your orgasms to sustain him.”

 

MinJi huffed a desperate laugh at him.  “My spirit wants to please my God 707, but my body is fading fast.”

 

“I know sweetheart, you have been so perfect for me.  Just two more. If you can’t take it, use your word okay?”

 

MinJi nodded, then turned back to Yoosung to continue kissing him.

 

Saeyoung ran his fingers through the lube and come dripping out of her and began pushing it back into her pussy.  “You are leaking MinJi. I’m going to fill you up even more though.” He thrust into her with a squelching sound as come and lube leaked out on him.  He thrust with deep, slow motions, eyes glued to the come covering his cock and leaking out around it.

 

Yoosung sat up so he could see his come leaking out of her pussy, and somehow started getting hard again watching Saeyoung fucking MinJi’s pussy that was full of his come.  He groaned at the sight and unconsciously rutted against MinJi’s side.

 

“Oh fuck,  Saeyoung. Our puppy needs more attention.”

 

“Again puppy?  Do you like seeing MinJi’s pussy so messy with your come?”

 

Yoosung nodded and rutted his not quite hard cock.  

 

“I want you to stand in front of me so I can lick MinJi off your cock too.”

 

Yoosung stood up immediately, careful not to disturb MinJi’s ropes.  Saeyoung leaned into to the still soft cock and sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside.  He quickly hardened and was thrusting back against Saeyoung’s mouth.

 

“Puppy, now that you are hard, can you fuck me as hard as you did MinJi?”

 

Yoosung nodded eagerly, climbing down behind Saeyoung and grabbed the lube along the way.  Saeyoung stilled his movements into MinJi to allow Yoosung to open him up. He kept the vibrator on her clit, swirling it around and changing the amount of pressure, causing her to cry out.  She tightened around his cock as he leaned over her to kiss her, wedging the vibrator between them to keep it in place. With the placement, it would be pushed harder against her clit with every thrust.

 

Dipping lube onto Saeyoung’s hole, Yoosung’s fingers slipped in easier than expected.  Saeyoung rutted back against his fingers. “More, Yoosung, please. I’m already loose from your show earlier.”

 

Yoosung whined at the admission and thrust four of his fingers in at once.  Saeyoung groaned at the stretch, but didn't seem pained. After a few thrusts, he withdrew his fingers and slammed his cock into his greedy ass, pushing him to move into MinJi and into the vibrator.  

 

Saeyoung arched back into Yoosung, then slammed into MinJi again as Yoosung thrust into him.  It was a dizzying rhythm for MinJi. She came weakly with a cry, trying to dislodge the vibrator.  Saeyoung moved the vibrator, but continued to thrust in time with Yoosung. Yoosung picked up his pace, slapping against Saeyoung’s ass, adjusting his thrusts to hit his prostate.  

 

Saeyoung ground deeply into MinJi’s pussy then back into Yoosung, rolling his hips between the two.  He was lost in the pleasure and came into MinJi, spurt after spurt, filling her pussy again. Yoosung felt him tighten didn’t hold back, filling his ass with his come.

 

MinJi sobbed in sensitivity as Saeyoung pulled out of her.  Come dripping down her thighs onto the bed. Both Saeyoung and Yoosung groaned at the sight.  “You still have one more to go MinJi. I’m going to eat all of this come out of you.”

 

MinJi almost sobbed as she felt is tongue enter her overused pussy.  Saeyoung’s tongue searched and sucked all of the come he could find. He lapped at her thighs and lips, finding all traces of their come on her.  He sucked and slurped at her clit, gently edging her towards her final orgasm, sliding his fingers into her and curling them just right. She came again with a sob as it was ripped from her.

 

Saeyoung rested his cheek against her hip as he watched her catch her breath as her eyes drifted closed.  He crawled off the bed with come still dripping out of his ass. Yoosung went to get them all water while he untied MinJi’s arms and legs.  Once she was no longer connected to the headboard, he unwound the rope from her arms and legs, kissing the marks left by the ropes.

 

“How are you feeling babe?  If you can sit up, I can take this harness off of you.  Yoosung should be here with water any minute.”

 

MinJi nodded and sat up slowly with Saeyoung’s help as Yoosung came into the room with three bottles of water and a straw for MinJi.  He sat down next the her, holding the straw to her lips. “Drink some water MinJi.”

 

She leaned on his shoulder with a smile and took a drink from the straw.  “Thank you.”

 

Saeyoung slowly undid the knots at her back, pulling them from where they were looped at the front.  He was careful to keep the end of the rope from snapping against her skin. Lightly rubbing the rope marks on her back, pressing kisses to her shoulder.

 

“Do you want a shower now?  Or I can get a washcloth to clean you up.  Whatever you feel like?”

 

“Mmm, washcloth.  I will clean up later.  I want snuggles now.”

 

“Washcloth it is.  Let’s toss a sheet or something over the bed so you don't get even messier.”

 

“Heh, you are probably right.  Help me up then.”

 

Yoosung helped her to her feet and let her lean against him while Saeyoung tossed a blanket over the bed to contain the mess.

 

She threw herself back on the bed with a giggle.  Yoosung crawled in with her and wrapped her in his arms, snuggling as close as he could.  

 

Saeyoung went to get the washcloth and cleaned everyone up, then tossed the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom.  He crawled into bed on the other side of MinJi and pulled another banket up over them. He kissed both of them then snuggled into MinJi.  “Thank you both. I loved my presents, and I love both of you so much!”

 

MinJi mumbled something about love and was fast asleep.

 

Yoosung smiled at him over MinJi’s shoulder as his eyes drifted closed.  “Love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed Saeyoung's surprise! I will be working on finishing [Discovering Priorities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737280/chapters/36590583)  
> so I hope you will check that out as well!
> 
> Also here are a few references for the bondage in case you were wondering. Both links are NSFW!
> 
> [Harness](https://worldoffetishuk.tumblr.com/post/177310915323/relaxed)  
> [Leg Tie](https://worldoffetishuk.tumblr.com/post/177044785012/pussy-cropped)  
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Smut coming up next!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
